Talk:Zombie Escape Wiki
This is the lobby of the Main Page where questions, requests and design suggestions can be added. Just add a new topic if you have an idea or problem with the design, and we will reply as soon as possible. The main page is locked to protect it against vandalism, so any new CSS code should be discussed here first. You can acces the wiki's CSS here. ---- General Discussion I have just came up some ideas, but not yet made up a proper present way to explain here. I just post them first, see my plans at User:Ikran_Ahiyìk/Projects. Seze◇* 17:20, August 2, 2013 (UTC) To speed up the progress, I guess I should list my plans here ASAP after they're came up on my head. --'Seze◇ ' 10:24, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Title of Map Guides We know that there were 4 map guides (Minas, Mako, Predator and Paranoid) first existed, and tried to create a norm for map guide titles, which is "Guide:ze_map name". But this cannot be kept because later the one for Skyrim did not follow, and there isn't a standard on capitalization. Furthermore, it uncertain for whether put a space between "Guide:" and "ze". :Basically this could be easily solved by renaming them and their links, but I noticed there is a sub-page system which seems good to be adopted, and now there's the best opportunity for renaming. If you click the link of my message at the very top of this page, you can see that page is a sub of my userpage, and more importantly, there's a small link for returning to the parent directory. This is what I want. This may not be clear, but we know that a map guide is a part of the map article, and is split because there isn't enough space, and too long to mess it up. ::Besides, all map page titles are inputted starting with small letter "z", but end up with cap "Z" by auto changes, while guide pages still keep them "ze" because they're not the starting ones. This makes the whole system looks inconsistent, and could be solved if we move the "ze" back to the beginning place. We all assumed "Ze" are "ze" in fact. :::If this is agreed I will start changing these names to like "ze_FFVII_Mako_Reactor/ ", clearing the redirects and schedule this to be a part of the page setting up defaults. Seze◇ ' 10:24, August 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ugh.. if no one post anything here then I do this on my own. I see Moltard has changed some of them into the version with a space separating in between, but the caps problem still haven't solved. Personally I think it's better to use sub-pages rather than "Guide:"... It is decided to be ".../Map guide", but feel free to speak out if you think there's another better phrase. I've the time to change them all over again. 'Seze◇ ' 02:50, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::I'm so sorry I have never really responded to all your suggestions, which were all amazing, far beyond what I could and still can do (I'm still learning more about HTML coding and CSS). I wish I had been more active at the time you were there. Unfortunatly it seems you have left (which is pretty logical considering that most of the big work is done now, by you mostly!). Should I ever need you, or should you ever want to change something, you can now always do, I am 100% active at all times now, through mail and my phone, so I'm always updated on any changes. 17:54, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Map Categories I'm constructing the category tree for all map articles and guides, here's my draft: (moved) The above listed three sub-categories under the Maps category, which will not divided into ''CS: S or GO because the content is so small. For map articles, all must fall into 2 or 3 cats, depending on what game the map for. Most are 2. Mako is an example of 3. The pages Maps (CS:S) and Maps (CS:GO) will be under these cats too, but all the blue links inside will be deleted, while there will be notices in the cat pages, leading visitors to the current map index pages for finding the red links. Both these pages maybe combined into something like "Wanted map pages". The templates and will be edited too. 'Seze◇ ' 09:02, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Map Titles Capitalization I see that when naming the map pages here, it is sometimes referred to the name given in css.gamebanana.com (by their original authors). I see this is some kind of respecting them, but when all the maps go to here, it looks strange in overall. Because, among all mappers there, there isn't a capitalization policy, while it is needed here, '''as a standardization. We can do this by their meaning. Quickly drafted several guidelines: * Adapting the nature of a map file name ** "ze", the beginning, always in small letters. It doesn't matter the "z" becomes "Z" because it's the starting letter. Reason for not using "ZE" instead: *** It is too popular to refer them in small letters, considering we list all map types "cs", "de", "as", "jb", "bhop", "surf", "deathrun" etc. *** There is only ONE map here is in "ZE". The minority follows the majority. ** Version numbers (in infoboxes and development sections), always in small letters. Because they tend to be only listed on the map FILE name, and .bsp file names are always in all small letters. *** Do not apply in customized version tags. Examples can be found in ze_Paranoid. ** Spaces should be in underscores "_" (except being the page title, which ia impossible to output underscores). When you are referring a map page in any content, underscores should be included: ze_Surf_Facility instead of ze Surf Facility. * The main part ** Separated words. First letter of each word need to be capitalized, except the following not appear right next to "ze": the, of, the verbs be (also is, am, are etc.), to, and all prepositions. Just as the formula for naming books and movies. Example: ze_Shaun_of_the_Dead. ** Combined words. You need to judge what they are before combining, then treat them as separated words. Examples: ze_StarGate_Escape (based on Star Gate), ze_ShroomForest, ze_IamLegend ("I am Legend", am = be). *** Doubtful combinations require reference to the name the mapper give, use the latest one. Example: ze_ZombieRig_ultimate_v3_1, then ze_Zombierig_v4_3. * When to use BLOCK LETTERS ** Abbreviations. Which the first letters of multiple words combined. Example: ze_SG1_Missions, SG = Star Gate. *** Usually all starting letters will be in capital form when abbreviated, regardless their parts of speech. ** Roman numerals. Examples: ze_PotC_IV (PotC 4), ze_TESV_Skyrim (TES5). ** Special cases. Some are widely agreed by the community that make us tend to follow. (This is open for discussion.) *** "LOTR" for Lord of the Rings, not "LotR". *** "PotC" for Pirates of the Caribbean, not "POTC". --'Seze◇ ' 08:23, August 22, 2013 (UTC), edited 08:43, August 22, 2013 (UTC) How To Get? Hi, Im new to modding counter strike and was wondering if anyone could help me get this amazing mod to work. Im using a mac and i have no idea how to do it xD. Thanks :I'm not sure what you're asking specifically for. Are you asking how to play the mod or are you asking how to run your own server with this mod? To play it simply buy Counter-Strike: Source on Steam (you must have Steam installed and running) and then browse in the server list for "ze_" maps (without the "). If you ask for a server, I'm afraid I can't help you as that's not my field, and this wiki is not ment to explain that. Although, maybe I should investigate to make an article about that! --''' JorisCeoen ''' 08:46, March 27, 2014 (UTC)